Una vida de perro
by whitewarrior70
Summary: Una de tus patas se posó en una de las mías y me diste confianza y esperanza, yo estaba determinada a morir en ese lugar. Solo es un pequeño relato NanoxFate


**Una vida de perros**

**. **

Cuando te vi ese día, pensé que ya había partido al cielo y estaba viendo a los ángeles venir por mi, pero no, enfrente de mis ojos estaban los tuyos que me miraban con delicadeza y preocupación, esas orbes azules como el mar, donde me sumergí lentamente para terminar ahogada en tu belleza.

.

Acababa de escaparme de mi dueña, Precia Testarossa, que sin consideración me castigaba por simples cosas, si no hacia una pirueta a sus amigos, me daba con furia latigazos en todo mi cuerpo. Me había acostumbrado porque quería que mi dueña algún día aplaudiera con felicidad alguna de mis gracias, pero no soporte mas los castigos y la falta de comida, al fin y al cabo solo soy una simple can.

.

Hacía ya dos días que estaba en la calle, cuando atravesé un puente por donde pasaba una carretera concurrida, y sin darme cuenta ni tiempo me alcanzó un auto y me golpeó, dejándome semiinconsciente. Fue en ese momento donde te conocí, en ese momento tu me salvaste de la muerte, tú mi ángel.

.

Una de tus patas se posó en una de las mías y me diste confianza y esperanza, yo estaba determinada a morir en ese lugar, y sin saber cómo me empujaste hasta la orilla del puente y lamiste mis heridas, haciéndome sentir con fuerzas y ganas de vivir.

.

Estuvimos mirándonos mucho tiempo hasta que te presentaste, Nanoha es tu nombre, una bella Cocker Spaniel Inglés, con un pelaje color cobrizo que brillaba con el sol y esos ojos azules que daban ganas de perderse en ellos. Me presente, Fate es mi nombre dije, una humilde Lebrel Afgano, de pelaje color dorado, largo hasta el suelo, que con el pasar de los días sin el cuidado ya parecían una maraña sin inicio ni final.

.

Cuando me sentí con más energía te acompañe a donde pasabas casi todo el día, una cafetería en la plaza frente a la estación, Midoriya, y de ahí supe el porqué de tu olor dulce y embriagador, todo era por los pasteles que tu dueña preparaba, Momoko Takamashi.

.

Al vernos, Shiro Takamashi, tu otro dueño, me miro y reviso mi collar donde estaban mis datos, dijo que llamaría a mi dueña, nombre que estaba impreso, pero yo luche para que no lo hiciera, lo mordí, no muy fuerte, lo aparte con mis patas suavemente para que comprendiera que no quería que hiciera algo así y se dio cuenta al pasarme su mano por mi lomo, de las cicatrices que tenia por los castigos que me propinaban y dio media vuelta sin antes darme una mirada de comprensión y una sonrisa.

.

Nos llevaron atrás, donde tenias tu cama de descanso y compartimos un rato, me enseñaste trucos, me enseñaste a jugar, a divertirme, a vivir, nos mirábamos y comprendíamos que las dos juntas éramos una, no se describir la alegría inmensa que me daba estar a tu lado y aunque parecía imposible, quería quedarme por siempre a tu lado.

.

Pasaron los días y nadie me reclamó, así que en tu casa ese domingo, tus dueños me llamaron y me entregaron un collar, que decía: "Fate-chan. Dueños Familia Takamashi", desde ese momento fui el ser mas feliz de esta tierra, solo daba vueltas sobre mi misma y movía mi cola en señal de felicidad y tu solo me mirabas con esa sonrisa especial, que siempre me regalabas cuando estabas contenta. Pase a ser parte de la familia y asi seria hasta que llegue mi momento de partir, siempre a tu lado.

.

Hoy cumplimos 2 años de conocernos, dos años de compartir la misma cama, dos años de amarnos, porque eso hacemos todos los días, todas las horas todos los minutos, amarnos.

.

Junto a una cachorrita que encontramos en una de nuestras salidas matutinas y la llevamos a nuestro hogar, donde nuestra ama la llamo Vivio, vivimos como una familia canina, dos madres y una hija, una familia donde una de las mamas un dia salvo a la otra de morir debajo de las ruedas de un auto, pero lo mas importante la salvo de la oscuridad y la soledad.

.

Tú Nanoha me enseñaste a vivir y lo mas importante a amar.

* * *

**Delirios de la autora:**

Este es un pequeño fic, espero que les agrade aunque se me ocurrio en un momento de delirium intremen (o como se escriba) asi que si quieren tirarme cosas hagnalo no mas, yo los recibire como siempre con humildad y esperando vender la verdura y frutas que me tiren jejeje.

Me despido con mi espada y mi alma


End file.
